1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tie, and more particularly to a cable tie that can be used repeatedly.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable tie is applied to bundle multiple wires or cables together. The conventional cable tie as shown in Taiwan Utility Model No. M397949 or China Patent No. 20041010062 substantially comprises an engaging band and a buckle member. The engaging band has unidirectional teeth and is inserted into an engaging hole defined in the buckle member. The buckle member has an engaging block selectively engaged with the unidirectional teeth on the engaging band. With the engagement between the engaging block and the unidirectional teeth, the engaging band can only be moved relative to the buckle member in a unidirectional way to securely bundle the wires or cables together.
However, the conventional engaging band is integrally connected with the buckle member and can be inserted into the engaging hole in the buckle member along one single direction. Therefore, the conventional cable tie can only be used one time but cannot be used repeatedly. After cables or wires are bundled by the conventional cable tie, the cable tie has to be cut off for changing the number of the cables or wires being bundled. The cable tie cannot be released manually, so the cable tie has to be cut off and this is wasteful in use. In addition, the engaging band of the conventional cable tie is integrally connected with the buckle member and has a fixed length, so the conventional cable tie cannot be applied to bundle cables or wires in a large number or scale beyond the standard capacity. Nevertheless, to bundle cables or wires in a small number or scale, the engaging band may be cut off to fit with the small number or scale of objects, and this is also wasteful in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a cable tie to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.